1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cases for mobile phones, and more specifically to a molded leather case for folding-type mobile phones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Each manufacturer of mobile phones typically provides a variety of models of phones. Many of the phones are of the folding variety, having a clamshell body. It would be ideal if each manufacturer provided a case suitable for each model of mobile phone on an individual model basis, but conventionally, distributors do not carry cases for the folding-type mobile phones on a model-by-model basis. Instead, they provide consumers with mobile phone cases, the size of which is approximate so that it is suitable for a wide variety of models.
Furthermore, even when a case is sized to match a particular mobile phone model, the case often has a problem in that the phone is prone to fall out if the user is careless. This is because the case is a simple insertion type case, lacking any sort of fastening means in the case.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to overcome these limitations of prior art mobile phone cases for folding-type phones, by providing a case for a mobile phone that fixes the phone in the case and simultaneously provides separate, detachable rooms for the body and cover of a mobile phone.
With the above objects in mind, the present invention, fastens the mobile phone to the by providing a case construction that fixes the mobile phone antenna under an elastic band (4), which is respectively sewn on both sides (10) of the body of a mobile phone case (2) so that such both sides (10) may be elastic. One end of an antenna fixing strap (6) is fixed to the rear upper end of the case (2) with a male snap (8), while a female snap (8a) is fixed to the other end thereof and said strap can form a ring through which the antenna is fixed by mating the female snap with the male snap provided in the case.
The case (2) has two rooms (20)(30) which are combined with snaps. First, this enables the case (2) to be used with a wide variety of mobile phone regardless of size, including folding-type phones. This also enables the case (2) to be used even with the room (30) for the cover being removed because of the antenna fixing strap (6), which holds the phone in place within the room (20) for the body of the phone.